bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Find Treasure Island!
"Find Treasure Island!" is the ninth episode, airing on November 27, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis Disappointed in Mujoe for failing him once again, Bagura assigns Mujoe to search for the unique figurehead wearing a schoolgirl uniform on Planet Resort. The Jetters receive a call that the Hige Hige Bandits are after the figurehead. Little do they know that the Jetters and the Hige Hige have been set up by the Hige Hige's one and only Dr. Mechado. Max, in the other hand, has found the figurehead but lands himself trouble with the Jetters. Plot At the Shumulvault, Bagura assigns Mujoe to find a unique figurehead wearing a school girl uniform. He tells Mujoe that he will not tolerate another failure. Mechado is seen snickering in the background. Mujoe's squad arrives at Planet Resort but have no idea where to look. The Hige Hige come across a treasure map store and purchase a map with the very little money they own. The turtle who sold them the map hints that he is in league with Mechado. At the Planet Jetters, the Jetters receive a call from an anonymous caller that the Hige Hige Bandits are on Planet Resort, and he faxes a map to them. When the Jetters arrive on the planet, White Bomber complains about this being his day off. Gangu has a legitimate complaint that Birdy is usually not with them anymore. Bongo says he has his own stuff to do. Mujoe is out to sea in his rental duck submarine since they are poor, and Seagull Bomber reports that the Jetters are there. Back at the beach, an informer reports information to one of his clients. He gets some money, and tells Birdy that the treasure map the turtle guy sold is a fake. Meanwhile, the Jetters look for the destination on the fake map but finds Mujoe's submarine and attempts to ask for directions. The Jetters, unknowingly chase Mujoe, but everyone gets sucked into a whirlpool. They all get out finally and discover skull island, their destination on the fake map. The Jetters now also realize they were pursuing the Hige Hige. At the treasure map store, Birdy beats up the turtle and calls the informer and confirms that the maps are fake. Mechado is on the beach, and he rejoices that his plan will take Mujoe down another notch in the Hige Hige Bandits. Back at the skull island, the island is actually a giant squid, and it throws everyone to a crescent-shaped island. Max is already on the island and has the figurehead when everyone landed. They realize it is Max, and White Bomber blocks his way. He throws a ton of bombs, but not one of them hit Max. So White Bomber is now tired. Birdy now finally calls the Jetters and reports the maps are fake. Max leaves, but Seagull Bomber challenges Max. Seagull Bomber shoots a missile bomb but misses too. Max is about to finish Seagull Bomber, but Birdy shows up and interferes. Seagull Bomber attacks Max again, and misses again, but Max sneakily puts a Thunder Bomb in Seagull Bomber's bag and wins. Max escapes and Shout yells at Birdy for letting Max get away, but Birdy argues that White Bomber is more important, because he is exhausted. At the Shumulvault, Bagura praises Max, but scolds Mujoe once again, and comes close to punishing him, and Mechado laughs in the background. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes